Fallen Dusk
by animeme220
Summary: Jacob watches as the thing inside Bella kills her. And as dusk falls, he realizes he can no longer take it. Jacob angst. Takes place in Breaking Dawn.
1. It Can Love?

ok, so this is the beginning to a Twilight story i thought of. as you can tell, most of this chapter is taken directly from the book (_Breaking Dawn, _Book 2, pg. 327-328) with the last sentence changed. yes, it is short, but i will be following this soon. i promise! it takes place during Breaking Dawn, a continuation from the scene where Edward discovers he can read Renesmee's mind. note: I hate Ed. This is a variation from the story, but Bella will end up with Ed (drat). it's just like taking a different road to get to the same place. GO TEAM JACOB!! enjoy!

as a note (again): Edward is currently listening to Renesmee's (then EJ's) thoughts when she is still trapped in Bella's enlarged tummy. HE= renesmee. Edward is talking to Bella. There. Hopefully, you know what's happening. Again, enjoy!

* * *

"He loves you," Edward whispered, sounding dazed. "He absolutely _adores_ you."

In that moment, I knew I was alone. All alone.

I wanted to kick myself when I realized how much I'd been counting on that loathsome vampire. How stupid--as if you could ever trust a leech! Of course he would betray me in the end.

I'd counted on him to be on my side. I'd counted on him to suffer more than I suffered. And, most of all, I'd counted on him to hate that revolting thing killing Bella more than I hated it.

I'd trusted him with that.

Yet now they were together, the two of them bent over the budding, invisible monster with their eyes lit up like a happy family.

And I was alone with my hatred and the pain that was so bad it was like being tortured. Like being dragged slowly across a bed of razor blades. Pain so bad you'd take death with a smile just to get away from it.

The heat unlocked my frozen muscles, and I was on my feet.

Maybe death would be better…


	2. Bruises To A Collection

i'm trying! i am also attempting to write this as close to Stephenie Meyer's style as possible, and it's hard! Anyways, enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

I stood, thinking things I never thought I would be. Could it work? I thought I was indestructible, but there must be some way. After all, I was more human than these bloodsuckers. Maybe more human even than Bella.

My sensitive ears listened to all the noises in the background as my thoughts became a tornado inside my head. The whispers of adoration from Edward, the quick pacing of Carlisle, and the hitched breathing of Bella, barely audible over her pounding heart, all hiding the sound of my own hear t beating in rhythmic time.

My heart. I listened as it pounding against my chest, sounding loud in a room where only one other heart existed, now that I focused on it.

Could I?

No, it would heal before any damage was done. Stupid werewolves.

Why didn't I run away again? I could leave and never come back.

I wouldn't come back. Not this time. Nothing would keep me here. Not this time.

"Jacob?" I heard Bella call, barley above a whisper. And then a moan escaped her lips as that _thing_ kicked her stomach, adding one more bruise to it's collection.

I couldn't leave. I couldn't let this be the last memory I had of her. Maybe in death, there would be no memory. No pain, no thinking. Just peace. Maybe I could live with that. Well, die with that.

Suddenly, Bella's breathing caught, and low gasp escaped her lips.

And as I watched her beaten from the inside out, I listened to my own ragged breathing, focusing on keeping the tremors that threatened to phase me at bay, pushing the fire that racked my body back.

That's when it hit me.

I held my breath, and no one seemed to notice the change. Or if they did, they thought it was in reaction to _her_ pain.

Minutes passed before it started happening; my lungs ached, my body trying to obtain the essential substance that would keep me alive. Air.

I needed air.

Maybe that's how I could end this torture. If I went long enough without air, maybe death would find me.

I had the plan.

Now all I needed was some pretty strong string.


End file.
